Un lien plus solide que tout
by Vilandel
Summary: Maintenant qu'ils sont à nouveau dans la même guilde, Cobra et Kinana peuvent se rendre compte de leur sentiment envers l'autre... (Spoiler chapitre 416)


**Un lien plus solide que tout**

Kinana était assise sur la large banquette de la fenêtre et regarda tristement le sombre crépuscule. La forêt ne laissait que rarement passaient les rayons rouge et doré du soleil à travers l'épaisse végétation. Elle aurait préféré de voir le coucher de soleil dans toute sa splendeur. Mais ce n'était pas possible. Car le quartier général de la guilde indépendante de Crime Sorcière devait toujours rester à l'abri des regards. La maison était grande et fière et semblait plus à sa place dans le quartier chic d'une ville au lieu d'être au cœur de la forêt. C'était la première impression de Kinana lorsque Meldy et Sorano l'avait emmenait ici.

La violette soupira. Des larmes coulaient le long de ses joues.

Il y a une semaine, Fairy Tail fut dissoute. Ce jour-la, Kinana avait eu une énorme crise à cause du poison de serpent, qu'elle avait toujours en elle, et aussi à cause des souvenirs, qui voulait revenir à tout prix. Cette crise avait faillit lui coutait la vie. Le maitre s'était occuper d'elle avant de partir Mavis sait où et avait appelait les membres de Crime Sorcière. Elle avait appris qu'il avait depuis peu de temps fait le lien entre elle et l'ancien serpent de Cobra, l'ancien mage noir d'Oracion Seis. Makarov avait longuement parlait avec Cobra et Jellal, mais Kinana n'avait rien entendu, ils étaient trop loin. D'ailleurs, elle était encore faible et ne quittait pas sa couchette. Elle se souvenait encore vaguement que les autres membres de la guilde indépendante s'étaient mis autour de sa couchette et l'avaient regardé. Racer et Hoteye l'avaient observer avec fascination, l'homme nommait Midnight s'était endormi, Meldy n'arrêtait pas de regarder entre elle et Cobra. Quand à Angel, après un petit choc, elle avait fait de son mieux pour faire rire Kinana et lui avait permis (plutôt ordonné) de l'appeler Sorano.

Kinana avait apprit par la suite, que le maitre avait prié Jellal d'accépté la violette dans Crime Sorcière, car avec la dissolution de Fairy Tail, elle n'avait plus d'endroit où allé. Et comme maitre Makarov s'inquiéter de son amnésie et des conséquences de sa transformation en humaine, il pensait que la meilleure solution serait de laisser Kinana un premier temps au cotés de la Personne, dont elle entendait la voix dans ses pensée. Cobra… Erik…

Puis Makarov était parti…

Mais Kinana était encore faible à cause de sa crise, elle ne pouvait pas encore voyager. Cobra voulait rester auprès s'elle jusqu'elle aille mieux, mais Jellal avait peur que la violette pourrait avoir, vu son état, une nouvelle crise si le chasseur de dragon restait. Alors le bleu avait ordonner à Meldy et Sorano de rester aux cotés de Kinana et de rejoindre les garçons des que la violette irait mieux. Comme ça, celle-ci pouvait apprendre à connaître les deux femmes de Crime Sorcière.

Kinana s'entendait tellement bien avec ces deux. Elles avaient tous fait pour que leur nouvelle camarade de guilde recouvre vite la santé. Kinana trouvait que Sorano ressemblait à Mirajane en plus sadique et Meldy lui rappelait Laki, avec la différence que l'on comprenait la rose quant-elle parlait.

Sorano et Meldy avaient aidé leur nouvelle amie à s'installer dans cette chambre et étaient parti, car Kinana voulait être seul un moment.

Et maintenant elle était ici. Une nouvelle guilde, de nouveaux protecteurs. Kinana avait l'impression que durant toute sa vie, elle avait toujours était dépendante. D'abord de Cobra, puis de Fairy Tail et maintenant de Crime Sorcière. Jamais elle n'avait était indépendante. Sauf quand elle s'est mit à la recherche d'Erik… Bizarre, quand il s'agissait de savoir à qui appartenait la voix qu'elle entendait dans sa tête, elle voulait toujours être indépendante…

Kinana nettoya les des joues rougis et caressa le symbole violet de Crime Sorcière, qui ornait à présent sa cuisse gauche. Fairy Tail lui manquait. Les bagarres quotidiennes, le rire de ses camarades. Que faisait Mirajane et Laki ? Et les autres ? Fairy Tail rouvrira-t-elle un jour de nouveau ses portes ? Tout sera-t-il à nouveau comme avant ? Le reverra-t-elle tous ? Elle l'espérait.

Mais d'un autre coté, elle en avait peur. Car Erik ne pourrait jamais rejoindre Fairy Tail, son passé pesait trop lourd sur ses épaules et cette guilde. Kinana s'était toujours senti bien à Fairy Tail, mais en même temps elle avait toujours eu l'impression de ne pas là où elle devrait être. À chaque fois qu'elle entendait la voix d'Erik, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser que quelqu'un avait plus besoin d'elle que sa guilde d'adoption. Si elle devait retourner à Fairy Tail, elle devrait renoncer une troisième fois à Erik et elle ne voulait pas cela. Ils avaient était séparés pendant sept ans et la violette était sur qu'Erik en avait souffert. Elle aussi, mais elle ne pouvait pas se souvenir pourquoi. Jamais elle ne s'est senti plus en sécurité que lorsqu'elle entendait sa voix chaude et profonde ou lorsqu'elle était à ses cotés. Kinana avait l'impression de sentir un lien fort entre eux deux. Ce lien lui semblait plus solide qu'un diamant.

Elle voulait retourner à Fairy Tail, mais en même temps elle ne voulait plus perdre Erik. Par Mavis, quel chemin devait-elle prendre ? Retourner à Fairy Tail, où elle avait trouvait un chez-soi ? Ou rester avec la personne qui l'avait aimer et nourri quand elle était un serpent ? C'en était trop, la goutte qui fit déborder le vase. Kinana commença à pleurer.

Elle ne remarqua pas que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrait et se fermait. Que Cobra marcha à pas de loups dans la pièce et qu'il s'assit derrière elle. Le chasseur de dragon – habillé en pyjama mais torse nu – se faisait du souci pour sa meilleure amie. Pendant un moment il s'était tenu debout devant sa porte, donc il avait entendu les pensées de la jeune fille. Il senti plusieurs émotions en lui. La joie d'avoir retrouvé Cubélios… plutôt Kinana. De la jalousie envers Fairy Tail, mélangé à de la reconnaissance envers cette guilde. La tristesse que Kinana ne se souvenait plus de lui. La colère envers la personne qui l'avait maudite en la transformant en serpent. Des soucis envers Kinana, de grands soucis. Et un sentiment qu'il n'avait jamais ressenti durant toute sa vie… l'amour. Depuis qu'il l'avait revu, Cobra avait compris que cette magnifique jeune fille ne pouvait plus être son meilleur ami. Quand elle lui avait demandé si c'était lui qui l'avait appelé et qu'il ait compris qui elle était, le roux était tombé éperdument amoureux d'elle. Jamais une femme l'avait mit dans cet état et il en avait vu de jolies filles. Mais toutes l'avaient laissé de marbre. Et aucune n'était aussi belle et merveilleuse que Kinana… surtout maintenant. Dans cette longue chemise de nuit verte elle semblait aussi fragile que le bébé serpent qu'il avait recueilli à la tour du paradis.

Cobra mit ses bras autour de la taille mince de la jeune fille. Celle-ci s'arrêta aussitôt de pleurer. Avec douceur elle caressa les bras musclé et bronzé qui l'entouraient.

« Erik » renifla-t-elle.

« Je ne veut pas que tu sois triste à cause de moi » soupira le dragon. Les larmes de Kinana recommençaient à couler. Cobra la serra contre son torse. D'un coté pour la consoler. De l'autre pour profiter de sa proximité. Il devait vraiment être sur qu'elle était la, avec lui et dans ses bras, qu'aucun conseil de la magie ne les séparera à nouveau.

Le soleil s'était couché pour laisser la place du ciel aux étoiles et à la lune. Cobra entendait les animaux nocturnes se réveiller. Au loin hurlaient des loups, plus prêt il entendait un hibou. Cobra regarda le ciel, mais à cause de l'épaisse végétation il n'en vit pas grand-chose. Mais le dragon vit malgré ça les étoiles filantes qui déchiraient le ciel de leur lumière argenté. Ça lui rappelait la promesse qu'il avait fait à Kinana. Mais il pouvait aussi faire autre chose…

 _Je souhaite que Kinana soit heureuse…_

C'était son souhait. Peu importe si Kinana ne partageait pas ses sentiments. Depuis qu'il l'aimait d'amour, il voulait seulement la voir heureuse. Mais en même temps, son coté dragon voulait la faire sienne, s'imprégner d'elle.

« Je voudrait tant me souvenir » dit Kinana d'un air triste. Cobra ne répondît pas, mais la laissa s'installer en face de lui. Le dragon aurait put éternellement plongé dans ses iris vert émeraude. C'était étonnant qu'une seule créature puisse le rendre aussi faible et heureux.

« À chaque fois que j'entend ta voix, je me sens en sécurité. Même si nous étions dans une guilde clandestine, j'ai l'impression que nous avions vécu de bons moments. Je voudrais tant m'en souvenir, il me semble tellement précieux. »

« Ils le sont aussi pour moi » répondît Cobra et laissa son regard flotté vers dehors. « C'est avec toi que j'ai vécu les meilleurs moment de ma vie, même si les endroits était terribles. Avec toi, tout ne me semblait pas si grave. Mais quand nous fûmes séparé… mon monde s'écroulait. Tu étais mon seul ami et sans toi je ne pouvais plus voir les belles choses de la vie. Je devint plus froid et cruel que je ne l'était déjà… jusqu'au où je t'ai retrouvait… »

Kinana l'observa attentivement. Bien sur elle savait qu'il était très séduisant, mais c'est seulement maintenant qu'elle s'en rendait vraiment compte. Il était si beau avec le torse nu et les cheveux bordeaux ébouriffé. Il avait une belle musculature sexy. Mais le plus fascinant était la cicatrice qui ornait son œil droit. Ella leva la mais pour la caresser. Kinana senti le frisson qui parcouru Cobra lorsqu'elle le touchait.

« Maintenant que nous somme à nouveau dans la même guilde… me racontera-tu ce que nous avons vécu ensemble ? » demanda-t-elle hésitante. Cobra la regarda étonné.

« Tu est sûr ? Le vieux nain à dit que se serait dangereux si tu retrouve ta mémoire » disait-il avec inquiétude. Kinana sourit. Il était mignon quand il se souciait d'elle. Il était différent des autres hommes de Fairy Tail, du moins c'était l'impression qu'elle avait. Elle ne savait ce qui le différenciait des hommes de Fairy Tail. Peut-être parce que son cœur battait si fort lorsqu'elle le voyait ou quand elle pensait à lui. Il semblait si heureux et détendu à ses coté. Kinana était heureuse de voir Cobra heureux, surtout que la dernière fois ce n'était pas le cas. S'il était heureux, alors elle aussi.

« Tu est la personne, qui possède sûrement la clef de mes souvenir perdu. Je ne pense pas que soit dangereux si c'est toi qui m'aide » sourit-elle timidement. Cobra lui sourit en retour et répondit : « Je ne sait pas si tu les retrouvera, mais peu importe ce qu'il nous arrivera, nous allons nous faire de nouveau souvenirs. Je te le promets. »

Pendant un temps, ils observaient la vie de la nuit dehors. Un renard se faufilait autour des arbres, le regard jaune d'une chouette scintillait sur un arbre, aux fins fond de la forêt hurlaient des loups. Kinana n'avait jamais pensé que pendant la nuit la forêt pouvait être aussi pleine de vie que pendant la journée. Mais dans la nuit, tout semblait plus calme et mystérieux. Comme Cobra. Elle se tournait lentement vers lui. Elle ne se souvenait pas de lui et ça le rendait si mystérieux à ses yeux. Quand elle était encore un serpent, ils étaient les meilleurs amis du monde, elle le savait très bien. Mais après cette séparation de sept ans, elle avait l'impression que leur relation avait changé.

« Erik ? »

« Hm… »

« Maintenant que je suis… humaine… tu me regarde encore comme ta meilleure amie ? »

Cobra la regarda étonné. Il n'était pas préparé à cette question et comme il n'avait pas suivi ses pensées, il n'avait aucune idée comment Kinana était venu sur cette question. Le roux soupira et tourna son regard vers la fenêtre. Peut-être qu'ils devaient mettre au clair leur relation présente. Doucement il prenait les poignets si fins de sa compagne et la tira contre lui. Ils plongea son visage dans le creux de son cou et senti le frisson de la jeune fille, quand ses lèvres glissait sur sa peau crémeuse.

« Tu sait… depuis qu'on s'est revu, je sait que je ne pourrait plus ressentir que de l'amitié pour toi » chuchota-t-il. Avant qu'elle ne comprenne le sens de ces mots, il plaqua ses lèvres rugueuses contre sa bouche rose. Kinana ne mit pas longtemps à répondre au baiser. Le contact restait tendre, imprégner par le gène d'un tout premier baiser.

« Ça va être un si beau souvenir » chuchota Kinana lorsqu'ils se séparèrent.

« Ce ne sera pas le dernier » ria Cobra avant de reprendre possession des ses lèvres si douces, cette fois avec plus de passion. Il plaqua Kinana contre la banquette moelleuse de la fenêtre, sans s'arrêtée de l'embrasser. La violette entoura ses bras mince autour de sa nuque, pendant que les mains du jeune homme caressaient son dos. Bientôt il devint plus courageux et demanda l'accès à sa bouche, ce que la jeune fille fit sans hésiter longtemps. Leurs langues se trouvaient, leur cœur battait au même rythme. Ils interrompirent le baiser quand ils vinrent en manque d'air.

« Je veut resté pour toujours avec toi » finit par dire Kinana contra sa bouche. Peu importe les conséquences de son choix, elle avait décidé qu'elle chemin elle prendrait. Elle restera avec l'homme auquel appartenait son cœur.

« Tu ne sait même pas combien de bien ça fait d'entendre ces mots » ria Cobra en déposant un baiser sur le front de sa belle. Puis il se leva et la porta comme une princesse jusqu'au lit. Ils allaient se lever tôt demain. Crime Sorcière ne passait que de rare fois au quartier général et Jellal voulait déjà s'embarquer dans une nouvelle mission.

Quand Cobra déposa Kinana sur le lit, elle prit sa main et le tira sur le matelas. En voyant son regard interrogateur, elle lui sourit et murmura : « Laisse moi dormir dans tes bras… »

Le chasseur de dragon venimeux sourit de bonheur et se mit prés d'elle sous la couverture. Les amants échangèrent un autre baiser passionné avant que Kinana se love contre son torse et s'endormit paisiblement. Cobra observa la fragile jeune fille, qui ferait de lui un homme meilleur. Le lien qui les unissait était plus solide que tout, il en étai sûr. Peu importe ce qui leur arrivera, jamais il ne pourrait renoncer à son amour pour cette merveilleuse fille.

Cobra effleura la chevelure de Kinana d'un doux baiser, avant de la serrer contre lui et de sombrer à son tour dans les bras de Morphée.


End file.
